garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
ImpyWorm
[https://www.youtube.com/user/Gamerworm64 ImpyWorm] (Formerly known as "Gamerworm64," commonly referred to as "Impy") is a machinima creator that primarily uses Garry's Mod. He has grown acquainted to using Stop Motion Helper. Channel Summary ImpyWorm's channel has changed drastically over the years. Starting out with the standard Source-physics-puppeteering as many do, he gradually transitioned to the slightly more professional Stop Motion Helper (SMH) style, and very rarely uses puppeteering anymore. His channel is at a decently sized 11,000 subscribers as of December 2019. Timeline * 2012 -''' ImpyWorm joins YouTube under the name "Gamerworm64" to upload a few Meet the Team ''videos, only to delete them and go missing for a few months afterwards * '''2013 -' ImpyWorm uploads his first Garry's Mod video Tank '', created with Pinnacle Studio, along with his most popular video ''Lee's Trip to 7 Eleven '', and a few other videos that weren't even related to GMod. * '''2014 -' ImpyWorm creates his first original SFM video, Communication Problems (Which started an arch in his videos where Midna, of Legend of Zelda Fame, whines about not being in more games despite reception towards her character being comparable to other characters). ''Impyworm also begins to use SMH in his Garry's Mod videos. * '''2017 -' After a few years of being on and off on his upload schedule, ImpyWorm begins to upload more regularly. He also officially changes his YouTube/Google name from "Gamerworm64" to "ImpyWorm." * '''2018 - Impy goes from a mix of quality and quantity by uploading shorter videos more frequently throughout the year. Super Smash Bros Ultimate comes out and he makes sure all his friends and followers know it did. Does so via his video Super Smash Bros Ultimatum, where he brings his overarching story line of Midna not feeling appreciated to a close. * 2019 - Uploads a couple new Gmod videos, one an entry for the Meet The Medic Collab, and another smaller video about the funny meme skeleton in Smash Bros. He also uploads some non-Gmod videos, branching out a bit more in the type of content he makes. Collaborations Joined * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ep46PtcK5HQ Heavy Odyssey Collab] by DasMxD. * ''The GMod Collaboration Collab'' by Kamiflage, paired with seibmoz * Soldier's Dispenser Collab by Raxxo * Meet The Spy Reanimated by House Of The Gmodders * Meet The Medic Reanimated ''by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * ImpyWorm grew up in Central Missouri in the rural countryside, where he is thought to have developed a superhuman tolerance to slow internet speeds that many would find impossible to survive with. * ImpyWorm's favorite fictional character is Midna (from ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) and spent almost two years searching for a model of Midna to use in his videos to no avail. After commissioning a few model creators he had become acquainted with, he finally settled on a model created by a Steam user named Taco, who has ported many high-quality models from games into the Source Engine in some form or another. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT